


Pretty face, devastating smile, undying love

by GivenTheChonce_x (LoveAndChonce_95)



Category: Cricky - Fandom, Football RPF
Genre: Daddy and Papa, Gay Sex, Jealousy, Love, M/M, having babies, how do i even tag, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveAndChonce_95/pseuds/GivenTheChonce_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When that night in Las Vegas didn't quite go as expected.. but they're still winning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty face, devastating smile, undying love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lele28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lele28/gifts).



> Okay everyone, here's something new :)
> 
> I'm not too experienced in writing scenes like this one, so I hope it works out for you.
> 
> Don't hesitate to comment.
> 
> All the love.

°

 

The door slammed behind him, the wall shaking with it. What a perfect image for his own relationship. He let himself fall face down on the bed, not bothering to take his shoes off.

 

He tried to listen to any noises in the house, to get an idea of where his partner was and then mentally slapped himself. Why should he care ? _Burro_.

 

He had every right to be on edge, alright ? He sighed heavily before stretching and rolling onto his back. Ricky knew he was being jealous and over-doing it a bit but he couldn’t help it.

 

_Were you trying to find a new girlfriend tonight ?_

_What are you talking about love ?_

_Don’t give me that, Cris. You put it all out there and knew everyone was watching._

 

He couldn’t help but notice all the eyes on them - on him rather - and despite being used to it, that night it had been too much. The concert was awesome, JLo was a bomb as always and the music right up his alley. He had tried to get into the mood, dancing and sipping on his drink, and he’d succeed for a few songs.

 

_Nâo estou a perceber, Ricardo. I don’t get it._

_Innocente, tâo innocente. Did you really have to show all your hip moves and all that shit ?_

_That shit ? You love it, Ricky. Come on, what’s gotten into you ?_

 

His palms pressed on his eyeballs, relieving some pressure behind them. He felt like tiny needles were attacking his body from every angle, breaching the skin in the most fragile places. His fingertips were burning, his lips freezing and the imaginary pain taking over his mind. Maybe he’d gone a bit overboard.

 

_O que foi ? What’s gotten into me, Cristiano ? What’s gotten into me is that my boyfriend can’t keep it to himself . They were all over you and you loved it, huh ? Tell me you didn’t._

_You know I only have eyes for you, babe._

_Oh great, I’m trying to talk to you and all you have is a joke ?Of all nights, you choose this one to play around. Maybe I should have let you get into one of those girls room._

_Ricardo ! Come on, don’t be daft. You know I know tonight’s our anniversary. Come on, babe, relax please._

 

He hadn’t. If anything, that had made him angrier. It was supposed to be their night, their engagement celebration date, instead he’d watched Cristiano accept fan pics one after the other, showing off his skill - and god did he love those hips - and girls jumping him. They were in Las Vegas to have fun and spend time together, take a rest from the exhausting season and celebrate the wins.

 

_Nao consigo. I can’t, not with - forget about it. Jesus, Cris._

_What’d I do now ? I reached for you all night, babe. Also I was more with guys than girls._

_And you think that makes it better ? Have you forgotten that you’re in a relationship with a GUY ?_

_No, I haven’t. And I’d expected to get a real good night with him but apparently he’s being too jealous to see straight._

_Oh so now you’re telling me what ? I don’t have the right to be jealous ? It’s rich coming from you, Cristiano._

_What is that supposed to mean ? Ricardo don’t turn your back on me._

 

And then he’d done what he knew he shouldn’t. Cristiano had gripped his shoulder, his goal probably to get him to face him but.. but he should have known the effect that had on Ricky. He nearly slapped him off, his arm flying back to free himself.

 

_Don’t touch me, Cristiano. Do not approach me even._

_Okay, okay, I’m sorry. I know._

_No, no you don’t. I had a gift for you tonight and you ruined it._

_Well, I’m not the one acting like a fool, Ricardo._

 

And damn, if that hadn’t been the drop making the pot overfill. Yes, he was jealous and had every right to be by the way; yes, maybe he shouldn’t have reacted so violently but hell, Cristiano knew he couldn’t handle any contact while angry. Ricardo felt a tear escape his eyes and wet his cheek. This fight was stupid, really. He felt all kinds of guilt infiltrating his thoughts.

 

Thinking about it wouldn’t change anything. He needed to find him. He got up from the bed, his head swimming with the quick movement. The kitchen, a bathroom, the living room. No trace of a Cristiano.

 

_Maybe you shouldn’t allow a fool like me near your children then._

_Cristiano is as yours as he is mine, don’t go there, Ricardo._

_No, no he’s not. He’s yours. Cristiano Ronaldo Junior, hear it ? Everyone knows he’s yours and no one else’s._

_You’re speaking non-sense. Where did this all come from ? You’re being an idiot, Ricky._

 

_Then maybe you should be a father without this idiot. Maybe one of those guys from the club would be interested, who knows._

 

_You know what ? Maybe I really should since you can’t seem to act like an adult._

_Piss off, Cris. Oh and don’t forget to name it after yourself again._

_Whatever._

 

The gym, yeah. Of course he was working out. Of course he was the guy who sweated his anger and problems out. Ricky stopped at the door, more tears slowly trickling down his face, tickles in his neck, pools in the dip of his collarbones.

He was so beautiful. So beautiful and completely right. Where Ricky had every right to be jealous, he had absolutely no reason. He knew Cristiano was in love with him, and they had a child together and were about to have another.. he needed to tell him. He needed to apologize first and seriously take care of his man, because he was about to over work himself.

 

Cristiano moved forward to the bench for crunches, facing away from Ricky and the mirror on the wall. He was all sweaty, his bare chest glistening and his tiny shorts drenched. Ricky suppressed a shiver, noticed the cold pack on his knee and felt guiltier. He’d literally tell the man who’d risk it all for him, for them, that he’d better go see elsewhere.. And if this wasn’t their first fight - far from that, actually - it was the worst timing ever. With Cristiano’s injury, he was the most vulnerable he’d been in a while. Of course, nobody exterior would notice or be able to reach him or anything, no. The vulnerability was in his intimate circle, only his closest family and friends were concerned.

 

And Ricky had gone beyond the undrawn line.

 

He silently entered the room, though with Cristiano’s breathing it wasn’t really necessary. He sat on the bench, just behind Cris and closed his arms over his chest.

 

He saw the younger man closing his eyes, before completely sinking into the embrace. He felt the pectorals beneath him shake, he heard the breathing change.

« I’m sorry, _amor, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa. »_

 

He heard the first sob rip through Cristiano’s throat, felt the uncontrollable jerks his body gave. He saw him extending his head back, exposing his neck and he went for it. He murmured against the skin there, apologizing endlessly, kissing every once in a while. Ricky knew what to do and he shouldn’t have to but he was the one who’d started it so.. he would end it.

 

«  _Desculpa,_ I’m an idiot. I love Junior, you know I do. He’s my son, he’s my little treasure, the one I thought I would never have. You allowed me to be a father, I’m eternally grateful, I was being an idiot, I’m sorry. »

 

Cristiano was still crying between his arms, quietly. He simply nodded and brought his hand up to grip Ricky’s forearm, thumb digging in the flesh. _Amo-te._ Their secret sign. The player repeated it a few times until Ricky’s voice reached his ears again, low, soft with a smile hidden in it.

 

«  _Também te amo_ , _minha vida._ So, so much. Never doubt it, baby, never. »

 

He nuzzled into his neck, breathing him in. Cristiano had given him so much. In the past fifteen years, he’d been a friend, a steady shoulder, a lover, a companion and partner. And yes, maybe he worked for him but it felt more like working with him, watching him improve and achieve his goals one after the other.

 

Cristiano had accepted him first. He’d listened and told him it was alright, it was totally fine, it didn’t change a thing. And when Ricky realized he’d fallen for his best friend - and boss -, he’d been afraid. Scared of blowing it all up and never finding someone like that again. Accepting, caring, focused on his career but never forgetting his loved ones. So he’d hidden it, until finally someday, Cristiano had practically attacked him with a kiss. He’d also insulted him with a million bird names but whatever.

 

« It worked, didn’t it ? »

 

His voice was so raw and wet, Ricky’s heart squeezed hard in his chest. He took the time to stroke Cristiano’s chest with one hand, the other framing his jaw.

«  _Sim._ It did. »

 

Cristiano laughed at that, a warm and surprising laugh that made Ricky’s eyes crinkle. God, did he love this man.

« We’re pregnant again ? »

«  _Meu deus.._ Yes, yes, Cris. We’re pregnant again. »

 

Cristiano disentangled himself from Ricky’s body, only to straddle him and pulled him into a hug.

 

« You’re going to be a dad, Ricardo. »

« I already am, Cristiano. »

 

At that, Cris smiled into his neck and bit him playfully, before rolling his hips. Oh lord.

 

« I’m sorry too, _bebê._ I should have listened to you. This was your surprise, wasn’t it ? »

« Yes. I wanted to tell you that the procedure had worked. She’s two months along. »

« I ruined our night, didn’t I ? »

« I think you know exactly how to work it around. »

« How about I use these hips who’ve given us so much trouble tonight, in a helpful way ? »

« I won’t stop you.. cowboy. »

 

Cristiano threw his head back in laughter again, baring his throat for Ricardo’s mouth. He didn’t hesitate. The mood had changed and he wouldn’t complain about it. Better, he’d dive into it because it was their night and he needed it and Cristiano deserved to be taken care of.

He sucked at the skin, focused in making his mark pop up. He snickered when Cristiano pushed him lower, just enough for a t-shirt to cover it. He didn’t stop until he was satisfied with the purple blossoming under the tan color of his partner. He let out an appreciative hum as Cristiano moaned above him. He hadn’t stopped moving his hips and that tiny short wasn’t enough to mask his growing erection.

Ricardo was hard in his own pants, rocking up to seek friction. He pushed Cristiano further on the bench, making him stand so they could switch spots. « Get naked ». Ricky got his back against the wall, needing support for what was no doubt coming. Hah.

 

Instead of sitting on his lap again, Cristiano almost laid in front of him, head in his crotch. Ricardo’s hand flew to his hair and he groaned in anticipation. Lips closed around the head of his penis, wet and hot, so hot. Little sucks and sinful noises got him worked up further, involuntary hip jerks getting him deeper into the heat. A tongue came up and licked at the underside of his cock, making it throb with pleasure. _Cristiano, oh.. oh em deus, mais, mais. Continua._

Cristiano started bobbing up and down, nearly choking on him and when Ricky lowered his head, he saw tears in the corner of his eyes; eyes that were fixed on him and totally bewitched him. He expressed so much through his looks, it always got overwhelming during sex.

Ricky pulled him off of him and up to straddle his thighs again.

« Kiss me. »

 

His fiancé was a bloody tease. He rolled his hips once more, the direct contact between their bare members sending waves of pleasure through their bodies, before he dipped his head to him and made their lips collide. It wasn’t gentle or sweet, it was borderline violent with teeth and too much tongue, sticky and noisy. Ricardo bit Cris’ lower lip, earning a little cry.

 

« Make love to me please. »

« Ride me. »

 

His mouth was forced open by two long fingers, demanding to be soaked. He lapped at them thoroughly, knowing that they didn’t have lube and Cristiano would need some prepping. _Queres que o faça eu ?_ \- No, just watch and enjoy. He kissed him again while his fingers travelled south and moaned right into his mouth when the first finger was in.

Cristiano worked himself open, stretching with his second finger until he could get a third in. He was grinding on Ricardo’s lap, making it hard for him not to give in and jerk himself into oblivion. Instead he just gripped at the base of his cock, tried not to come and enjoyed the show. He was good. He knew just what do to, his free hand playing with Ricardo’s nipples.

« Come on, pretty boy, stop torturing me. »

He didn’t get a verbal answer, just a mouthy assault, tongue pressing against his own. Oh how he liked these attacks. He sneaked a hand down to his boy’s cock, giving it a bit of attention. Cristiano was intend on using his hips though because he wasted no time in licking his hand and spreading Ricky’s pre come on his length.

 

He aligned himself and sunk down, inch by inch, guided by Ricky’s murmur of « slow, easy baby, don’t hurt yourself ».. but Cristiano liked it rough sometimes. His ass was flushed with Ricky’s pubis in no time, making them both whimper loudly.

One, two, three circle of his hips and Cristiano pulled himself up slowly, dragging it before he let himself fall back down, ripping a scream from Ricky’s throat. He repeated the motion again and again, always up slow and quick down, making it impossible for Ricky to resist fucking up into him.

They built up a rhythm, arms around each other, mouths sighing against one another. It was good, so good.

 

« I love you, I love you, I love you. »

« Come on, Ricky, harder, come on. »

 

Cristiano was bound to have bruised hips the next day because Ricky grabbed his hips tightly and answered his demand. He thrusted up into him with all his want and lust, pulling him down roughly, their skins slapping with a wet sound.

 

« You’re going to come for me, _lindo ? »_

_« Sim, sim.. quase. »_

 

Ricardo gripped his lover’s penis, red and leaking against his stomach, and stroke it with the same enthusiasm his own length had entering him, fast, deep and faster. He loved seeing Cristiano lose himself in sensations. His head thrown back, eyes closed in pleasure, heartbeat visible in his pulsing carotid.

He felt his hand warm and sticky, Cristiano coming right there with his boyfriend's cock still buried in him. His body fell back onto Ricky’s, boneless, lips at his ear.

 

« Keep going, _bebê_ , use me, go on. »

 

Ricky thought he’d faint at those words. He was so good to him, absolutely perfect. There were no words exchanged, just the sound of their fucking, Cristiano sucking at his ear lobe and both labored breathings. He grew frustrated with himself, little huffs coming out through his nose. _Amo-te, tanto, tanto, tanto.._ and he was coming. He heard Cris’ laugh softly and smiled through his orgasm, happy.

 

When he came down from his high - and fuck was it a high that night - he quickly slipped out of Cristiano and cradled him in his arms. He’d seen the wince and the twitch of his eyebrows and knew it had to be a little uncomfortable right now.

 

« How about we go to bed and I take care of you ? »

« How about you shut up and let me rest on you in peace ? »

 

Ricky chuckled, wrapping his arms around Cris’ shoulders, his fingers covering the back of his head. Cristiano claimed his spot on Ricky’s shoulder, rubbing his cheek on the skin like a kitten, almost purring with caresses to his scalp.

 

« Congratulations, papa. »

« I love you, daddy. »

 

That sent Cris into another fit of giggles, both of them relieved with the lack of tension between them. 

 

«  _Sabes o que me apetece ?_  »

« _Leite quente com mel e um bolinho de leite_. »

 

Cristiano slapped his chest, perfectly aware of the fact that Ricky had all his favorite food with him everywhere they went. Ricardo simply kissed his temple.

 

« Come on then, let’s go make that hot milk with honey, sugar plum. »

 

________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

Later that night - or early morning - Cristiano was sprawled over Ricky’s chest, lazy cuddling and talking entangled in the sheets.

 

« Remember what I told you when we first got together ? »

 

Ricky hummed, unbothered to lift his mouth from Cristiano’s skin.

 

« I told you that you would never be above football, or more important than my career. And I didn’t lie. You outplayed me though. _Conseguiste enganar-me com essa tua carinha linda e esse sorriso devastador_. You poured yourself into my life. You managed to merge with my professional life. You managed to make yourself everything I needed to reach my goals. You are essential to me, to my stability. And you know what ? I’ll never forgive you for that. Never, because now I can’t live without you and I can’t work without you. How did you do it huh ? Tell me. »

 

« I loved you like you deserved to be loved. And I don’t regret it one bit. »

« Neither do I, Ricardo.. I’ll never regret you. »

 

°

 

And the little Raquel would undoubtedly be loved by two daddies, and never complain about it once in her life.


End file.
